Mystery Trio Music Stories
by SkystrikeFlame
Summary: Little one-shot type things based on music. Written for something on deviantArt. Fids isn't in most of them,but they're still directly related to the Trio. I'd recommend listening to the song while reading! The title is the song it's based on. Also,the first few are really short because I actually followed the rules and only played the song once through...
1. Perfect-Pink

_**This was from deviantArt. You had to take a music player and put it on shuffle,choose a character/pairing/object/etc. and write something about it based on the song. So,being the Gravity Falls trash I am,I decided to do the Twin Theory/Mystery Trio. (Well,it's mostly just form the point of view form one person...so...yeah.) And since probably no one will pay any attention to them on dA,I thought I'd put 'em here. They're sorta just short one-shots I guess...**_

_**Don't own Gravity Falls.**_

* * *

><p>Stanley had always been bullied in school. But that didn't mean he would just sit around and think he was shit. He had decided a long time ago that he'd never do that,and he'd stick with that. So he ignored what everyone thought of him. They'd point him out and laugh,they'd glance over at him while talking to their friends,but he ignored them. Because he knew that none of what they'd say was true. And he had a great family,a fantastic brother. He was smart. He was talented. Stanford would try to stand up for him,but he'd just smile and tell him,"Hey,Stan,just leave 'em alone. They're just rude." He was perfect,in his own way.<p>

_Mistreated,misplaced,misunderstood,miss "no way,it's all good!" It didn't slow me down. Mistaken,always second guessing,underestimated,look,I'm still around._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>There,there's the first one. Based off the song Perfect by Pink.<br>_**


	2. Perfect World-Simple Plan

_**Hey! Second one~ This one's set after that 'incident' with the portal happened. So...yup. Enjoy!**_

_**Don't on Gravity Falls.**_

* * *

><p>How hadn't he noticed? <em>Why<em> didn't he notice?! "Idiot. You idiot!" He said to himself,siting down on the front step and putting his head in his hands. Stanley had called everyone. Called to say goodbye. He _knew_ this was going to happen! And he didn't tell his brother. His _own brother_! And he'd hidden his journals,too! Except for the first one,but that didn't help much. Stanford had noticed how jumpy and nervous Stanley had been,he'd noticed the dark circles that were _constantly_ under his eyes. But he'd never,_ever_ thought Stanley would do this. He had _known_. He'd known that the rope would snap,and that he'd be lost. Lost forever. "Why,Lee!? Why didn't you tell me!?" He yelled,lifting his head,but of course no one answered. There was no one there,Stanford Pines was absolutely alone,for the first time in his life.

_In a perfect world,this could never happen. In a perfect world,you'd still be here. And it makes no sense,I could just pick up the pieces,but to you,this means nothing,nothing at all._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>This one was based off of Perfect World by Simple Plan.<strong>_


	3. He Is Not One Of Us

_**Only reason I'm posting these so fast is because they're short and they're already written. I have up to #6. So. On to the thingy!**_

_**Again,I don't own Gravity Falls.**_

* * *

><p>Stanford Pines walked through Gravity Falls,getting whispers and glares thrown toward him. Ever since Fiddleford had left,he'd been getting all of this. Because they didn't remember him. They didn't remember the things he and his brother had done for the whole town. Not that they'd liked them before,they'd been seen as stupid,as troublemakers. But now he was like a stranger. Not to mention that he'd hidden in his house for a year or two after his brother's "disappearance",going out only when he food. He didn't want to see all of these people that he'd liked,that had liked him at some point,so he started running. He ran away from all of the people he'd formerly known,talked to every day,and ran into the forest. Then he just sort of sat there,against a tree. "God,Lee,this would be so much easier with you here..."<p>

_Let him run,let him live,but do not forget what we cannot forgive._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Based off of Not One Of Us,from The Lion King 2. Shut up,it's on my mp3 player and THE THING WAS ON SHUFFLE.<br>**_


	4. Hey,Brother

_**Yaay,a song that actually fits them! :D This takes place before the whole 'incident' happened. Like,a few minutes before.**_

_**I don't own Gravity Falls.**_

* * *

><p>Stanley sighed quietly,leaning over the controls. He lifted his head to stare at the portal,sighing again. <em>I can't believe I'm even going to do this...<em>He thought._ But it's all for him. He's protected me our entire lives..this seems like the least I could do._ He straightened,turning toward his brother and forcing a smile. Stan grinned in reply and gave him a thumbs-up. Stanley returned the gesture and walked over to hug his brother. Then he remembered. "Hey,'Ford,where're your glasses? He asked. "I couldn't find them." He responded,looking at the ground. Stanley sighed. "Alright,fine...Y'know what? Wear mine." He said,taking his glasses off and putting them on his brother,who smiled. "You ready?" He asked. _Ready as I'll ever be..._Stanley thought,giving him a simple nod. Stan smiled back.

_Oh,if the sky comes falling down,for you,there's notning in this world I wouldn't do._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Based on the song Hey Brother by Avicii.<span>**_


End file.
